Riddick's Foxy Mate
by Rosewood1221
Summary: Riddick happens to run into his mate, but she is pregnant with someone else's baby. she also happens to be a shapeshifter.
1. chapter 1

**I do not own Riddick, I only own my character and part of the plot**

They say most of your brain shuts down in cryo-sleep. All but the primitive side, the animal side. I can't even fully fall asleep when I'm not in cryo-sleep because of my animal side.

I come from the planet Furia. I am the last of my kind. At least, to my knowledge. I can change into a red and black fox at will though it can happen during stressful events. When I change into my human like form, I am left with the ears and tale of a fox. My eyes never change, no matter what form I take.

The animal side of me heightens my senses, keeping me from having a deep sleep. Well. That and morning sickness. What time is it anyway? I can't even tell time in this damn prison. This planet has 52 hour days and a sun that can incinerate anyone when they step into the sun. A moon that can freeze a person solid when out at night. Crematoria. People call it hell, I call it a pit-stop. I was planning on just being here for a few days. That was 2 months ago. At least, I think it was 2 months ago. One night I was in my cell, minding my own business when it became feeding time. I was so hungry at the time that I wasn't smelling for poisons. I should have. The food was drugged. I passed out. After 2 weeks, I started to throw up everything I ate in the morning. The next thing I knew, I was being checked over by a doctor telling them that I was pregnant. A guard had a little too much fun when I was knocked out. No worries though. When I found out, he was instantly labeled a dead man. If I'm counting right, it has been 17 days since the doctor check up and I had 14 days before then so... 31 days. I have been pregnant for 31 days. I only have about 23 days before I go into labor. Well, that's if my body follows the animal side. I have anywhere from 23 days to 8 months. Crap.

I look around the prison from the rock ledge I am sitting on. Everyone seemed to be doing what they normally do, Rocky is throwing a ball at Ewen who throws it back. Looking down from my high perch, I can spot kyra playing with a length of chain. She must of got it from Owens, he likes to trade weapons and supplies for food and vice versa. I have gotten a few things myself from the man. It all seemed normal, but something felt off. Something was coming to the prison, and my animal side was on high alert.

I slide my hood up over my red hair, covering my ears as well. With a quick button, I close my black coat around me.

I lay down on the rock on my side, slightly rubbing my growing stomach. "We will make it through this." I whisper as I close my eyes and fall into a light "sleep".

I wake to people whispering about a new inmate. A male. I open my eyes and rise till I'm sitting on my knees with my hands resting in my lap. As I look up to the ceiling, I spot a male body being lowered into the pit by chain. He keeps yelling for someone to take the money.

A shift in the air brings me his sent and my brain is overloaded with information. Furian. A male Furian! Someone else also survived the destruction! By the look of him, he is a fighter. Also a killer if he landed here of all places. I take another sniff of his scent and it smells like blood, and death. Not bad concerning where it's coming from. It actually smells amazing. Smells like I would think my mate would...

I stand from my kneeling position and lean against the stone wall behind me. There is no freaking way this man is my mate. No mate wants their mate after they have a child. Right? I shake my head and look back at the male who is even with me because the chain stopped just in time for him to make eye contact with me.

I must seem odd. I'm wearing a long black leather jacket with a black jumpsuit underneath it paired with black knee lace up boots and black glasses to cover my eyes.

I tilt my head to the side, as if asking 'what?' Another shift in the air pushes my scent towards his strong frame. I know right when the smell hits his nose because I can see his body stiffen. I see his chest move as he takes in a long draw of my scent, as if he's trying to commit it to memory. With a growl, I know he knows who I am. Or well, he knows what I am. I growl back at him as the chain starts to lower him into the pit.

Kyra suddenly appears, her chain wrapped around her arm and her body tense as a board. Looking at where she is I can spot two men looking at the male's boots. Normally I would try to keep people away from him, but I know he's a big boy.

The male starts to swing and move up the chain, making a grin appear on my face.

"Well aren't you a smart cookie." I mutter with a grin still on my face. I look over the edge just as he free falls, breaking the chain. Just as he lands the two men attack him. He throws a few punches and flips one guy before Kyra swings her chain, wrapping it around the last man's neck.

The look Kyra has in her eyes makes me pause. I don't like that look. Not in a woman so young. I kick myself off the rock and jump into the air. At the last moment I grab the chain in the center and quickly slide down to the bottom of the pit. I land in a crouch with my hands planted on the ground with dirt and dust flying up in a small cloud around me.

"I suggest you move on." I growl, standing to my full height.

With my words, the men stand and run off, tripping on their feet to get away. Some on lookers look at each other before they shuffle off into the cells of the prison.

Kyra starts to walk past me with her head down, trying to hide from my gaze.

"Not you." I growl making her freeze in her spot as I grab her arm in my tight grasp.

"Drop it." I whisper in her ear making her flinch. I tighten my grip and she decides to swing at me. Big mistake.

As she swings her fist at my head I grab it with a tight grip making her hunch over. With a quick movement I flip over her back and twist her arm. As I land on my feet, she is on her knees with her arm at a painful angle and her fist still in my wrist.

"You are lucky I don't break your arm right here!" I hiss as I raise her arm a little making her slightly whimper in pain. She drops the chain and I release her arm. She quickly stands and looks at me with slight fear. I reach in my pocket and pull out some bread with some cheese inside it.

"For the chain." I tell her as she reaches for it. I place it in her hands and give it a small squeeze, letting her know that I am not super mad at her. Kyra nods her head and pulls back before walking up a pair of stairs and to her ledge that is below mine.

I shake my head at the girl.

"Child is going to get herself killed with that stubbornness." I mutter as I scoop up the chain. I quickly wrap the chain up around my arm just as I hear a noise behind me. I freeze as a body is pressed to my back.

"Its been a long time since I smelled beautiful." I heard a voice whisper right behind my head making my ear under my hood twitch. I turn my head slightly to look at him with a side glance.

"Beautiful is a lousy way to describe me." I growl at him as I start to walk away. I can hear his steps as he follows me. As I reach the first set of steps I turn with a smooth movement to glare him.

"If I throw a stick, will you go away." I growl at him with a small bit of anger. The anger is not for him though. I am getting agitated because my body is yelling at me to run to him and become his blanket.

"Who?" He asks, looking down at my stomach.

"It doesn't matter." I ask him, trying to pull my arms out of his hand.

"Yes, it does." Is all he says making me glare at him.

With a a quick movement I slam my head into his, making him loose his grip.

He lets me go and and I grab a bar above my head slamming my feet into his chest. As he stumbles back I run up a few steps before I grab an extra chain that leads towards my ledge. Hand after hand I climb up the chain, trying to get away from him. As I reach a ledge, I can feel the chain moving from extra weight. I step off onto the ledge and look down to see the male chasing me. My eyes widen and I take off running, a growl coming from him gives me reason to speed up. I round a corner and take off climbing up a stone wall. To get to my ledge you either have to free climb and risk a 200 ft drop with no safety net, climb the long middle chain and free jump, or go through this small hole in the rock. I pull myself through the hole and drop onto the ledge on the other side.

The male growls as I peek at him through the hole. I growl back at him and this makes him pause for a moment. I look away down into the pit when I hear shouting, only to spot Kyra being led away by some of the guards. I growl loudly and I know I'm about to change forms. I look back at the male who looks at me confused.

"You might want to protect the stubborn child. She's about to go through what caused this." I whisper/growl at him as I point to my stomach. He looks back at the way he came before turning to look back at me. Only problem is when he looked at me I was taking my coat off and hanging it on a piece of rock that comes out of the wall. I hear a low and sexy growl that came from deep in the throat.

Crap. I did't know he was still there!

At his growl, my body reacted without my mind being able to stop it. From his position he could clearly see my tail as well as my butt. At his growl, my tail started to move in a lazy back and forth pattern and my ears sprang up from their laying down position. I squat to look at him and he sucks in a breath.

"I guess you really see the freak I was born to be." I whisper, making him tilt his head and frown.

"You should go. Kyra needs you now. They are going to hurt her. This kind of pain doesn't go away." I tell him before I leave the hole and start to strip off the black bodysuit, leaving me in my underwear. I fold the suit and place it on a small shelf like rock before placing my glasses next to it.

One last look down at the pit shows the male walking after where the men took Kyra. I should really learn his name.

The color around me changes into shades of grey and black with very little color difference. I feel my body relax and start to almost fold in on itself. I close my eyes and when I open them again, I'm only about a one foot off the ground. I shake my body and let my red and black fur settle into place. Great. I look down at myself and realize that in this form, my belly seems to protrude more from my body. I look fat. I huff and trot to the dark corner of my ledge and curl around my belly. The light annoys me so I place my tail in front of my face, blocking the light and I fall asleep.

When I wake, I feel the cold ground on my side, but something warm and soft covering my body. I open my eyes, I see that my coat now covers my naked body. I look over to the rest of the ledge to see the male look at me and nod before jumping off and grabbing a chain, sliding down into the pit.

I shake my head and sit up, quickly getting dressed before grabbing some extra clothes and supplies. I need to take a shower and the only place to do that privately would be the waterfall. I grab my things and head through the hole and towards the falls.

At The Falls

I am wearing a black bathing suit and nothing else as the water rushes down my back. I quickly wash my hair and body before I take a seat on a nearby rock to dry off. As I sit there, I start to remember a song my mother sang to me as a child and I start to sing, only seeing my mothers face in my mind.

 **Penny dreadful lullaby. I do not own this song. it is just a good song to help the story.**

 **When I was young**

 **And scared of the world**

 **My mother would sing me a song**

 **A tune that I keep in a sacred place**

 **Because I know that my life won't be long**

 **It tells of the place where you go**

 **When your time here on earth is through**

 **A beautiful place we call heaven**

 **Is it true**

 **Please god I pray that it's true**

 **'Cause once this land was heaven on earth**

 **Green hills were all you could see**

 **But now it's soot and steel and brick**

 **So it looks more like hell to me**

 **And each day brings more and more suffering**

 **And each night is silence and fear**

 **And I wake to the sound of your voice**

 **But you're not here**

 **Why aren't you here?**

 **So now I lay me down to sleep**

 **I pray the lord**

 **My soul to keep**

 **Please let me die before I wake**

 **So the lord my soul, can take**

 **Then maybe I'll finally find you**

 **'Midst the beauty of paradise**

 **And you'll sing not of dying**

 **But living**

 **Wouldn't that be nice?**

 **Wouldn't that be nice?**

I finish singing and wipe my face before feeling like I'm being watched. I look up and spot the male looking at me, his head poking through the waterfall.

"Beautiful." I hear him whisper making me realize he heard me sing the whole time.

"What is your name?" I ask him, taking a deep breath.

"Riddick." Is all he says as he takes off his goggles.


	2. Death and Stew

**I am sorry for any mistakes you find. please tell me so I can fix them if found. As you all know, I don't own Riddick. Thanks for reading!**

I look into his eyes. Two eyes that seem to drag me in as I watch the color swirl.

"Well, Riddick. Is there something that apparently you need that I have or do you just have a knack at stalking people?" I ask him, gathering my bathing supplies.

I hear a growl as he seems to suddenly take in how I am dressed. Grabbing my clothes, I start to dress, but freeze when a pair of hands grab my hips, dragging me against another body. A very hard, muscled body.

Riddick's nose was suddenly pressed against my neck, drawing in a deep breath. I close my eyes at his closeness and involuntarily lean back against his chest. He moves his hands from my hips toward my stomach and I gasp and stiffen.

He rests his hands over my baby bump and takes another deep breath in, and that's when I relied what he was doing. He was smelling the smallest traces of oder from the father.

"Riddick..." I whisper, trying to turn to face him but he tightens his arms around me. That's when I hear it. A deep growl that shakes me to the core.

"I'm ok with keeping the pup, but him? He's dead." He growls out before he's gone and I'm left standing in just pants and a bikini top. I quickly finish dressing before collecting my things and heading for my ledge again.

My ears twitch at a small scrape of a pair of boots on the stone ground, making me tilt my head to the right.

"Kyra, if you were trying to sneak up on me, learn to fly. You might be quieter." I say out loud, placing a hand on my hip.

A sigh makes me smile as Kyra steps out of the darkness and looks a little sheepish that I caught her.

"Come on, child. If your going to follow me, carry my stuff." I grunt out, tossing my supplies at her and start walking where I was headed.

As I enter the pit, something seems off. I take a deep whiff and catch the sent of fear. "It's not feeding time. Why are they afraid?" I wonder out loud just in time for a body to hit the ground from above.

Kyra jumps and I raise an eyebrow at her. "Jumpy much?" I ask her, making her shrug her shoulders. I look back toward the body and I can tell instantly who it belongs to.

"Well. It's not like he didn't deserve it." I say out loud as I walk over his body and head for my small tunnel. As I reach the hole, I turn and grab the bundle of supplies from Kyra.

"I'll take these. You go get extra bedding and supplies. After I drop this I'm going to collect food. Making stew for everyone. Spread the word." I tell her, making her smile a true smile before scampering off throughout the prison.

I quickly make my way to my ledge, but pause when I see a pair or boots waiting at the entrance to the hole. A hand reaches down toward me and I know who it is right away. I sigh and push my stuff through the hole before grabbing the hand.

The hand is joined by another that sends warmth through my body and I'm gently pulled from the hole and set on my feet.

"Thank you." I whisper his way as I move over to my shelves. I quickly fold my clothing to one side of the shelf, making it half empty.

My stomach makes a slight grumbling noise and I gasp, my hand going to my bump. When was the last time I ate? I shake my head and grab some jars bundles or dried herbs. It's really hard to get anything that used to be green in this place so I try to use them sparingly.

I turn to go get the huge pot down off the wall but I'm met with a chest even with my nose. I blink and slowly lift my head to look Riddick in the eyes.

"Yes?" I ask, tilting my head to the side and raising my eyebrows.

He gives a slight growl from deep in his chest, making me take a small involuntary step back. "When was the last time you ate?" He asked me, making me look at him in shock.

"About a day and a half." I whisper, looking away from him and making my way to the 20 gallon pot that hangs on my wall. As I reach for it, a pair of arms wrap around me and pick me up, carrying me over to my blankets that where shaped funny. I didn't move my blankets like that.

Oh my god. He made a nest. My blankets are rolled and shaped into a circle shape with high side walls and a squishy bottom. He gently sets my down and grabs my shoulders as I try to get up.

"No. Stay." He growls at me, making me growl back at him. It might not have been the smartest move, but I'm just going to blame it on pregnancy.

"If I'm not allowed to move, bring the big ass pot over to me. I have to cook and I promised my stew, so bring it over. And because you were being a big pain in my backside, you get to find meat to put in here. Have fun searching." I tell him as he sets the pot on a raised ring on the ground next to the nest.

I make shooing motions at him just as a woman pokes her head over the edge of my ledge. Riddick lets out a low growl and I throw a small pebble at the back of his head. He looks at me with a small glare and I roll my eyes.

"Riddick, meet Lidya. Lidya, meet my pain in the ass who is in charge of meat tonight. Is the water ready to be raised?" I ask the woman, making sure my herbs and bottles were in my reach.

"It is ready." She tells me with a quick node at Riddick before motioning at some people down at the bottom of the pit.

Soon there are bottles full of water being dumped into the pot. I almost don't notice Riddick leave as the pot is filled with water. I nod at Lydia and let her know that I will call when it is ready. I quickly set a fire underneath the pot and wait for it to come to a boil.

I hear a rustle and I jerk to a sitting position. I must have fallen asleep. I really need to not push my self like I have been. Especially with little food and another life.

I look up to see that the noise that woke me was Riddick coming over the edge of cliff edge. I look over to the pot to see it is starting to slowly bubble. I must have been out for 10 minutes at most.

I watch Riddick as he walks over to, carrying a bag that looks kind of heavy. He places it down and opens it up, showing that he had everything for the stew. He even found some vegetables. I gasp and look up at him, his eyes already on my face, watching my reaction.

I node and give a small smile as he hands me the edge of the bag with gentle hands. As I grasp the bag, he swipes his thumb across the back of my hand, tracing a white scar across it. I shiver and the response seems to make him happy because he leans in and smells my hair, giving it a slight nudge with his own head.

Without meaning to, I nudge his head back, taking a small sniff of his scent. He chuckles and if I wasn't sitting I would have fallen to the floor.

I pull back just as in time because Kyra crawls through the hole, pulling out bundles of supplies that she pulled up with her.

"Over there." I whisper, pointing at the empty half of the shelf. She nods he head and quickly put the things away before scampering back down the hole.

I reach inside the bag and start to sort out what he happened to grab. I scoop out the vegetables and sep the aside next to a smaller bowl full of slightly warm water. Those I need to clean. I them reach further down to spot red. Meat. I quickly pull it out and notice that it is fresh. He must have grabbed these from the hell hounds storage. Looking at them, I notice that they must have been rabbits.

I nod my head at Riddick before pulling out my knife strapped to my thigh. With a quick movements and cuts, I start to quickly skin the animal, making sure to not actually puncture the meat. After the rabbits are quickly prepared, I cut them into cubes and drop them into the now boiling pot of water. I add the vegetables after they are washed and cut before grabbing my herds. I can feel Riddicks eyes on me and I cast him a quick glance.

He is resting against the rock wall, his legs slightly bent and is arms resting on his knees. By his breathing I can tell he is still awake.

"We should boil the skins, add them to the bed so we have more bedding before the pup arrives." He tells me, making me slightly jump. A smirk covers his face as he opens his eyes.

"We?" I ask him, adding some spices and herbs to the pot. I grab a ladle and stir the pot, mixing everything inside it.

"Yes. I mean. You did make Jack get me supplies." He tells me, gesturing his head over at the shelf.

"Fine. It might have set in that I can't get rid of you. That and she prefers Kyra." I chuckle, shaking my head at him with a smile smile on my lips.

"You bet your behind that you're not getting rid of me." He growls, before he is suddenly beside me, leaning against my shoulder. He sets his nose in my neck and seems to slide into the nest of a bed. As he slides in behind me, he wraps his arms around my waist, slightly rubbing my bump before moving to my back. He rubs his thumbs down my back, rubbing muscles that I didn't even know that we're sore till he started rubbing them. I sigh as I sink into the feeling.

Before I know it, Riddick is shaking my shoulder gently, waking me from another nap.

"It's done and people are lining up." He tells me, making me sit and and rub my eyes.

"I haven't slept peacefully like that in a long time." I whisper making Riddick chuckle before nuzzling his head in my neck again, taking a deep drawl of my scent.

"There is more where that came from." He whispers, letting me feel his lips against my skin. I shiver and this makes him laugh again.

People start to crawl through the hole, all holding a sort of container that can be closed. Riddick moves to take a place slightly in front of me at my side, keeping people from getting to close to me.

The line goes quickly before all who was left to eat is me and Riddick. I quickly make a bowl, giving him a little more meat. I hand him the bowl and he slips behind me again. I make my own bowl and eat another one before Riddick is even done with his first one. With a stomach full, I lean back against Riddicks chest which seems to make a noise come from his chest. He was purring. He pulls some blankets over our bodies and I quickly raid in the warmth he provides.


	3. Our child and Lost

Sorry. It's been some time since my last update. Let me know how you guys feel about this story and the chapter. Please give me some ideas or thoughts you might want to see. I am going to alter the original story of Riddick to fit my story but things still run their corse. Thank you for reading.

I'm rolling. Rolling down a hill that's covered in bright green grass that smells like it has just rained. As I stop rolling, a small body collides with mine, sending a groan out of my throat. A giggle makes me look up to meet a pair of female green eyes that have a rainbow shine to them. Eyes that look like mine. And eyes that look like his. The dead mans eyes. The fathers eyes.

I sit up with a gasp, my eyes flying open and wandering around my ledge. My eyes find nothing that puts me in danger, but my stomach has another idea. I hurry and lean over the blankets to puke up stew from last night. As the stew comes up, a warm hand runs up and down my back while another grabs my hair.

When I'm finally done, I lean back, letting a solid, warm body wrap around mine from behind. "Shhhhh." A deep voice says, making me shiver despite my churning stomach. The warm hands move to my stomach, rubbing smooth circles around my abdomen.

"Do you have ginger?" Riddick asks making me slowly nod my head, pointing over to my herb jars. He gently lays me down on the blankets before making his way over to said jars. My eyes open as I watch him open and sniff a few jars till he finds the ginger. He comes back over to me and slides my head into his lap.

"Open up." He whispers making me open my mouth. He takes a small pinch and places it under my tongue. He closes the jar and goes back to rubbing my body in gentle waves. After a few minutes, the rolling goes away and the world is straight again.

"Thank you." I whisper to Riddick, moving my shaky hand up to his face. He grabs it and places it on his cheek making me smile.

"Don't mention it." He replies, giving my hand a small squeeze before laying it across my tummy. As my hand touches the bump, I feel a movement that makes me jump. I place my hand across my stomach, waiting to see if it was a real movement. Not having to wait long, a slightly painful push is thrown against my hand, making me jump.

I gasp and pull my hand back. The movements suddenly start to happen more and that's when I realize. My baby was kicking. A grin starts to overtake my face as I turn to look at Riddick. His face is hard on the other hand. He must still be thinking of the father.

I grab his rough hand gently in my own hands and place it above where the kicks are happening. As his hand touches the bump, the kicks seem to become more gentle.

"Forget him. He is dead. This child accepts you as her father. I accept you as my mate, and the father to our child." I whisper into his neck

I was just about to give up when the pressure pushes against my hand again. I gasp and my free hand reaches for Riddisck's, squeezing it a little. A smile comes to his face as he reaches out and brushes the tight skin holding a life.

"Maybe eating all that stew was a bad idea." I mutter to myself as an arm circles my growing waist.

"Rest for a little more. I'm going to work on my plan on getting out of here."

"There is a staircase that leads to the control room on the ledge on the other side of the compound. Follow the computer cables. They lead to the control room." I tell him as he lays me down with a questioning look on his face.

"What? I was ready to leave this place months ago. I just hit a speed bump. And you cause a good distraction." I whisper, laying down into the nest of fur and fabric.

He gives me a grin with a wild look in his eyes. "Go get 'em," I tell him, placing a kiss to his lips before laying on my side, falling asleep.

A shake wakes me up only to I find myself on a stretcher with my wrists and legs strapped down. Lights flash above my head and I notice that I am in a rock hallway. I turn my head to see warriors in a silver metal armor pushing my bed at a dead run.

"What is happening?" I yell, twisting my body trying to get out of my restraints. No one even looks at me or even acknowledges that I'm even here. We reach a door that they open to show the surface of the planet.

"Where are we going? Riddick!" I start to yell, the life in my belly starting to kick up a storm, sensing my fear.

They continue to head through the hanger, heading for the opening when I see it. A small ship that resembles the bigger one that I have been running from.

The Necromongers. I've never seen them. At least not face to face. I just know that when their ship was coming, I was on the next ship out to a couple planets over. They have bad news written all over them and I'm a fan of living.

"What do you want with me?" I ask the man that was to my left. I huff when I get no response, looking around till I am hit with a blast of air that seems to be heating up.

As I take in the surface, I see fast movement to my left again. I move my head to try and see around the necromonger when I see him. Riddick.

"Riddick!" I scream, trying to get out of my restraints.

The man seemed to hear my yells, making him turn in my direction.

A thump makes me see that we have now entered the necromonger ship, and I know it's too late.

"Riddick." I whisper as a needle is placed in my arm and my vision starts to get fuzzy.

RIDDICK'S POV

I slit one mans throat and start to head for the next one before a scream makes my blood turn cold. I turn to see her. My mate. My child. My life. Strapped to a table being led by Necromongers into their ship. No. I'm not going to loose them. I move to head for them when I'm hit from behind in the head, making me fall to my knees before being hit again. As I pass out, I can only think her name. The name of the one woman with child I have let down. Riley.

Please leave a review of what you think! I would whole heartedly love them. thank you for reading. Till te next update!


	4. Baby and Sport

I DO LOVE FEEDBACK . SO LAY IT ALL OVER ME! MY BAD. WRONG CHOICE OF WORDS. HA HA HA. WHO AM I KIDDING. ANYWAY. I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER.

Riley's POV

Dream

"Riddick." I call, leaning against a doorframe of our wood cabin while rubbing my swollen stomach, felling a kick brush my hand. The air is warm with the smell of winter approaching from the west and a fall storm coming from the south.

Looking at Riddick I can't help but smile.

A girl of about five hangs from one of his arms while a small boy of maybe three, is hugging his leg while sitting on his foot.

The girl has my flaming red hair and pale skin sporting small fox ears and a tail. She's wearing a green shirt with black pants with sturdy black boots. The boy on the other hand deep brown hair that has red highlights and tan skin. He's wearing black pants with a black shirt and black boots like his sister.

At my voice, the three turn to face me with smiles on their faces.

"Mommy!" The little boy yells, letting go of Riddick and running for me. I bend down a little to catch his small form as he leaps into my arms and hugs me. I rest him on my hip as another pair of arms wrap around my body. I look down to spot the little girl hugging me while rubbing my stomach with her own little hand.

"When will the pup stop hiding and come out?" She asks making a deep chuckle come from behind me.

I look up to see Riddick wrap his arms around my shoulders and rubbing the girls head.

"Yeah. When will the pup come out of hiding? I'm ready to have my mate back." He say, whispering the last part in my ear making me shiver.

"When the pup is ready, darling." I tell her, pushing her into the cabin while pushing her brother behind her inside.

"Dinner is on the table. Clean up before you sit down." I order them as I hear moans or complaining.

The arm around my shoulders drops to my hips as I turn to look at my mate.

"So. Two months? Three?" He asks, nuzzling into my shoulder. I rest my hands on his shoulders and push him back so I can see his goggle covered eyes.

"One and a half. And ready to have your mate back? Honey I've always been yours for the taking." I whisper as he grins before kissing me with so much love behind it my knees melt.

We must have been kissing for awhile because the next thing we hear is this loud, "Ewwww." Making us pull part to look at the door to the cabin. Both kids are making disgusted faces while looking at each other.

Riddick gives a loud laugh as we both turn to chase them inside as the sun started to set.

End dream

I wake with a start, staring at what looks to be bars. Bars? I sit up with some difficulty because of my stomach and I see that it has grown. It looks about how an eight month pregnant human looks. How long have I been out? I look around to see that I was laid down on a mat inside a three foot high cage. I rub my stomach as I hear a pair of heels head toward my direction. They get louder till I see feet right in front of me.

I look up to see a very tan, almost carmel, looking woman wearing a dress that looks to be made out of some kind of scales. She has black liner around her eyes that seem to have been burned into the skin as well. The cracked and dry skin as well as her smell telling me that she's dead. A necromonger.

"Oh look, the breeder bitch has graced us with her presence." She growls down at me making my ears lay back and me to hiss.

"Now now. You can't be doing that. Your a present for the lord marshal. He has been looking for the last of the shifter kind for centuries. You will bring my husband honor and glory when you are given to the lord as a gift. Your children will be great sport." She almost purrs making me growl.

She laughs down at me before walking away. I yell at her and I see her slightly flinch but she keeps walking. Going back to her precious little husband. No doubt.

Riddick where are you?

RIDDICK'S POV

I jerk awake, turning to spot a Necromonger taking off rings and placing them on a table. I stand and what happened next was a blur of words and information before he went out into the burning sun, melting in the heat. Riley. I run over what he told me what they were going to do to her. Shifters come at a high price, and she's the last of her kind. Any pup she bares will be sold or raised then killed for sport. Not going to happen. Not to Riley. I will not loose. Her or the pup.

Riley's POV

I hit the bars to my cage before I feel something break inside me, sending water all over the mat I'm sitting on. The next scream that leave my mouth is not of anger, but pain.

I scream as I grab the bars next to me, feeling a sharp pain that moves from my back and around my body. The pain finally goes down and I look at the cage bars, only to see that I have severely bent a bar creating an opening that if I wasn't pregnant, I could squeeze through. I look at the bar next to it and grab it just in time for the pain to hit me again. All I felt was pain and the bar moving in my hand. As the pain lets up again, I see that I have enough space to crawl out.

"Not yet pup. Just hold on a little longer till we find daddy. We find daddy and you can come out as fast as you want." I whisper, feeling the pain lessen somehow. I finally stand up and lean against the wall, looking up and down the hallway. Shouldn't their be guards? I wonder, looking at the deserted hallway.

I close my eyes and listen to the ship around me. It seems empty till I hear it. Yelling and the sound of fighting. Who in the world would be dumb enough to fight these people? I think till it hits me. Riddick.

I walk down the hallway, stopping every couple feet to breath and go through a small contraction. Slowly, I make it to a doorway that opens into a huge space that looks something like a thrown room. I look around and spot an older woman in white that seems to not belong in this place.

A contraction hits me making me groan a little as I lean over my knees and into the wall. The small sound seems to catch the woman's attention and she turns to spot me in pain. Her eyes widen as she glides toward me before grabbing my arm, helping lead me away from the throne room.

"Riddick." I whisper to the woman making her pause and look at me with questioning eyes.

"Is that him? Please. I need my mate." I say as another contraction makes me growl from deep in my chest.

"Mate. Of course." She whispers before turning us to head into the now silent throne room. The Necromongers were kneeling down on the floor. They parted for as we walked in and strait to the center of the room. The crowd opens up and I see him. Riddick, sitting in the throne with a dead man and a dead Kyra laying on the floor. A whimper leaves my lips at the sight of Kyra, making Riddick's head shoot up, spotting my huffing and sweating form. He rushes to me and wraps his arms around my hurting body. Just as his smell hits me, I scream, making Riddick and everyone in the room flinch before the room goes black.

Please review and let me know what you think!


	5. Pup and Names

I can't believe that you guys like this book! Thank you from the bottom of my heart. Like, I don't even know what to say. I am speechless and I'm a talkative person. Well. Heres a new chapter. I hope you guys like it. Please comment! I love talking to you guys.

Riddick's POV

I catch Riley as she passes out in my arms. I grab her in my arms and look to Vaako who kneels down on the floor. "Where can I take her?" I ask him, walking towards him. The man stands and nods his head to follow him. Aereon follows, shedding her top layer of material that is wrapped around her head.

"We need to cut the child out if you can't get her awake." She tells me, running into a room that Vaako says is a good place.

I follow them inside and place her down onto the mattress. I bring a hand up and slightly tap her cheek, trying to wake her. With a few pats, her eyes flutter open.

"Come on, Riley. You have to wake up. This pup needs you." I whisper in her ear, making her eyes open fully before a wave of pain seemed to hit her.

She curls up in a half sit-up and I slip in behind her, letting her lean against my chest when her body relaxes for a second.

Vaako's eyes widen before he hurries out the door, closing it behind him.

Aereon pulls my mates pants off, placing a blanket over her lower half for some kind of modesty.

Riley grabs my arm and gives it a tight squeeze when a contraction hits her, drawing blood from where her nails bite into my skin.

I lean to rest my head next to hers while she breaths heavily.

"You have been through worse then this. Now, lets bring this pup into the world." I whisper to her, kissing the side of her head.

After the birth because I said so.

Riddick's POV

Riley was right, a female pup was born. I hold the small pup in my arms, slightly afraid that I would drop her. She was so small. The elemental said that she was born a little early due to the stress that Riley's body was under at the time, but that the pup would live.

The pup in question had short red hair that looked like it would become curly the longer it grew. sticking up from her head was two small fox ears and a small tail coming from above her butt. The elemental had handed me a blanket to wrap the pup in after she was born but I didn't know what to do with her tail. She had yet to open her eyes yet though, and this concerned me.

Riley on the other hand was so tired that she fell asleep after the pup was born. I look up at my mate and a small smile crosses my face. Who would have thought that I would have the chance to have a mate. And a shifter who can stand up to me and tell me no, and not be afraid of what I would do.

The pup suddenly makes a cooing noise and I look down to see her fighting to wake up. She yawns and slowly starts to open her eyes. Small orbs of rainbow and green peak up at me, but what really makes them different is that I can almost see a flash of silver cross over the iris.

The pup suddenly starts to whine before she goes full blast screaming. I flinch at the high pitch sound. A shuffle of sheets make me look up to see Riley sitting fully up and looking right at the pup.

Riley holds out a hand while the other loosens her top a little. I stand from my chair and place the pup in her arms who makes small cooing noises as Riley lets her start to eat. Riley looks down at the girl and smiles before looking up at me.

I lean forward and rest my forehead against hers, closing my eyes as I take in a deep breath of her scent. I open my eyes to see her smiling at me with tears in her eyes. I wipe the tears away as I settle on the edge of the bed, giving her a loving kiss.

I pull back and look down at the small bundle in her arms.

"I didn't know how to bundle the pup. Her tail keeps getting in the way." I tell her, nodding to said pup.

Riley laughs and nods her head.

"Same way I sit in a chair. the tail wraps around the stomach." She tells me, bending the tail to rest around the pups stomach before wrapping her in a blanket.

"You were right." I tell her as I press a kiss to the side of her head. "A girl." I whisper just as Vaako enters the room. I grab the sheet and place it over Riley's bare breast as I growl at the man.

Vaako holds is hands up and looks away from me and Riley.

"I was just told to come and ask if you needed anything. Elemental's command." He says as Riley detaches the now sleeping pup from her body and pulls the shirt up while the sheet falls down.

"We are just fine. Bring some food. Leave." I growl at the man as I look over to Riley placing the pup on the bed next to her.

Vaako leaves after a nod and I lean over to pull Riley into my arms.

"Vanessa." She says, looking over at the sleeping pup. "Her name is Vanessa." She whispers to me as she falls asleep once again in my arms.

A/N: It is very short and I am so sorry for not updating! I am indeed still alive. I have been going through sick spells and college. I hope you liked this. Please comment and vote. I love getting to know my readers.


End file.
